


Thanks, Dad

by imthefansentbyfanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Only Peter knows Tony is his Dad, Pepper Helping her boys, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter knows it, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Stark Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony doesn't have a clue, Tony finds out Peter is his son, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefansentbyfanfiction/pseuds/imthefansentbyfanfiction
Summary: Peter Parker lost both of his parents in a plane crash when he was six years old.Or so he thought.The little boy's world turns upside down when he sees an envelope and a box addressed to sixteen-year-old him in the things his parents left behind and he reads it eight years early. The truth gets uncovered but Peter is not ready to tell anyone, especially the person in question, the one who is supposed to be his father. No one will find out anyway, no one will even think of it because Peter will never be in the same room as Tony Stark.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick timeline: Peter's mother and stepfather die when he's six, Peter finds the box and the envelope at age eight, Peter meets his Dad briefly at the Stark Expo at age nine and for the first time properly where the scene in Civil War happens, at age fifteen. the Prologue will cover the scenes Pre-Civil War, then we jump into the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry if it's not 100% accurate but I'm trying my best here.

Peter felt tired. He was combing through some stuff that one of his science idols, Dr. Bruce Banner wrote on radioactivity and it was not easy to understand. Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ written for an eight-year-old to read around 10 pm but these files were interesting and he _did_ manage to hack into the servers of S.H.I.E.L.D. (again) so he supposed he earned a little reward.

This was his second time hacking into something with a little more security than sites like Netflix or Spotify. <strike>He needed his full entertainment for free, okay?</strike> Last time, he was a lot more nervous as he cracked the codes and went through Tony Stark's seemingly endless files of inventions, but tonight, it was routine-like. They really should have better security, considering what they do.

"Peter, buddy, could you bring me my screwdriver? I think I left it in the storage room." He almost didn't hear Uncle Ben shouting from the other end of the flat. He yelled back a yes and proceeded to go and get the tool.

When his Aunt and Uncle first moved in here, the plus room was intended to be a guest room of sorts, however, since the accident two years ago, the other problems just added up till they abandoned the project and put some old stuff there instead.

There were boxes with the late Parker pair's belongings, photo albums. Also, Ben kept his toolbox in here and May her sewing kit, the clothing iron, the vacuum cleaner. Peter didn't even remember what the room looked like empty.

He found the screwdriver - really hard to miss with the bright red handle - but it was on top of a shoebox that he didn't remember seeing before. There were four words written on it by alcoholic pens.

** _For Peter of 2017_ **

What? It wasn't the handwriting of May or Ben, he was sure. It must be his parents then - but why would they write to 16-year-old Peter and him only?

Curiosity got the better of him; he quickly delivered Ben what he asked for and snuck the box in his room.

"Let's see what you got," he muttered as he took off the lid. It was not what could be expected but again what was? The box contained lots of letters and some scribblings of equations on the first look, but a yellow envelope on the top stood out more.

Peter picked it up and opened it carefully to find two more papers. One of them was a long letter, for him. 

_Dear Peter, _

_if you're reading this, me and Richard are not around to tell you, to explain to you all this. I wish that wasn't a possibility but sadly, we can't be that lucky - working on secret projects does that to you. I am just grateful Ben and May are there for you, I know they raised you well._

_Sixteenth birthday, huh? God, I wish I could have seen it. But, I've gotten off-topic._

_There's a story you should hear first before you go through the other stuff. I was fresh out of school, I just took a new job at a science company - same as Richard - and I wasn't sure about anything. I wrote down everything in digital notes, the equations and what would they cause, however, I always second-guessed them and wrote down even those in the notes._

_They were supposed to be private notes, so you can imagine my shock when someone replied. He reassured me about what was right, corrected what was wrong and left his monograms as a goodbye. TS. _

_That's where the letter began. I just opened new private notes and wrote to him - thanking him for the help and asking about his name._

_He didn't give me it for a while but I got him to play a game: we told each other our work problems and the other solved it before us, they got to ask a question - the other had to answer truthfully._

_Naturally, he could solve way more problems than I could, so he knew more about me and my personal life. He rarely asked uncomfortable questions though, he was kind that way. He knew my name, age, address and moved onto lighter topics, even though I knew he was still curious. He asked what my favorite song was, what movies I liked, what is my favorite color._

_I only got to ask a few questions so I chose wisely. First of all, I needed to know his name. _

_His answer was Tony Stark. I thought I should be more surprised or excited to talk to a celebrity then but at that point, we have been messaging for months and I just figured out three of his problems. Truly, he was like any other guy, I thought. I had two more questions left so I quickly asked him what his middle name was - I did not know much about Tony Stark except that he was a genius and a womanizer._

_When he reluctantly told me it was Edward, I had a good time laughing at it for about fifteen minutes. His new nickname was Eddie. Did not like it, he said if anybody else called him that, he would strangle them, so I should be grateful for being me._

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at how absurd this letter was so far. His mother was _pen pals_ with Tony Stark and she called him Eddie and he didn't mind. Would Tony Stark talk to him if he mentioned Mum?

_So, my last question for the day was his favorite color. I thought it was light-hearted but he wouldn't answer. I told him it was okay if it was Barbie pink, I won't tell anyone. It was not that. His favorite color was beige because his mother used to wear that when she was alive. It got so awkward I didn't dare speak to him for three days. _

_I think, the funny thing was, I didn't feel bad because I made the great Tony Stark remember something traumatic and therefore made him feel bad. I felt bad because I was doing that to my friend, Eddie, who always helped me even though he had his own issues and who I could talk to. I didn't have many friends back then. I guess I'm telling you this to start knowing the real him, not the fake him that the media gets to see. Of course, I couldn't tell all about him in only one letter._

_So, eventually, we met in person. I went to his house, in secret and we had a lab and movie night. It was surprisingly domestic, we had a fun night and ate shawarma. Called it our thing. Thing is, we had a rule - we stay as just friends, nothing more. _

_Long story short, we broke the rule one night - just before I was going back to my place again. Everything was so awkward, we didn't speak, we didn't text. We broke all contact and we were hesitant to talk again. I went on a date with Richard and dived into my work. Weeks later, I realized I was pregnant with you. I knew the father wasn't Richard because we took it slow._

_I never told Tony, it was bad enough we broke our rule and I didn't want to make things awkward. But I'm telling you now, so you know the truth. Tony is your father and your only living relative if you're reading this. Contact him, make sure he knows about you and that you're okay. I'm sure he would have been so glad to be there for your earlier years and I'm sorry he wasn't._

_Now, he can be there and you can be there for him. Whatever is his life right now, I'm sure that it's a mess as usual. Tell him what I told you and tell him that I'm sorry and I love him._

_I also owe you an apology Peter, even if it can't change the sixteen years where you didn't know your real father. I am truly sorry Peter, I love you with all my heart and I really hope that you had and will have a happy life. _

_This box contains the printed messages of me and your father, some pictures, Tony's pliers I managed to sneak from him when he wasn't looking - they are his favorites, I stole it as a prank, meant to give it back but he probably forgot it already -, and some equations that we were working on and I haven't been able to figure out - thought you'd like it, maybe._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

Peter just kept staring at the paper like it had all the answers in the universe. And maybe it had for him. He was just an eight-year-old kid who's evening plan... was hacking into a super-secret government database to figure out dangerous science sketches. Yeah, when it is told like that, he can see that it's not that weird.

His life was already weird enough, this was just the tip of the iceberg. It was crazy and... well, actually, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. In a kind of freaky way, of course. 

His Dad is Tony Stark. And the world is still going around.

* * *

Peter had no idea where May or Ben was and he was scared. Everyone was screaming, running around. He was strangely confident knowing Dad was here, somewhere. He didn't know whether that was because he was Iron Man or because even if the man didn't know it, he was his father.

Whatever it was, when a HammerDrone went for him and he put up his fake repulsor, he was a little bit afraid but somehow, he wasn't that surprised that his Dad was behind him, shooting down the drone. What he didn't anticipate in the slightest is the comment that came after.

"Good job, kid." Iron Man took off and Peter turned around, whispering in awe.

"Thanks, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is fifteen and he's life has been pretty okay until a few months ago. Now he's Spider-Man and apparently, the strangest thing is yet to happen: his Dad coming for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your prayers for an update have been answered. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, comments, bookmarks. <3

Peter's day had been really cool so far, a normal schoolday and dumpster day, his homework completed already (apart from some literature that he really wasn't in the mood for). He was a little bored in Maths, Physics, and Spanish, so he spent his time doing homework and working ahead. 

He liked to have some future exercises completed in the textbooks, in case there's a history test or something and he has to actually study. He wasn't one to brag but a little bit of challenge wouldn't be bad in the school. 

Now, he was walking out of the elevator straight to the door of their apartment, listening to music and holding a brand new and probably functional DVD-player. The music wasn't too loud due to his sensitive hearing so he didn't think to pull the plug out as he greeted May. 

It may have been a good idea because he barely picked up his Aunt's question about his day. His mind went straight to the awesome car he saw outside and he voiced his thoughts, turning towards May... And Tony Stark. 

He heard his heart beating faster and his breath beginning to quicken as he pulled out the earplugs and tried to think. It was like his brain was intentionally refusing to work. 

That was his Dad. In the living room. Did he figure it out? Or did he know all this time? Is this about Spider-Man? Did he tell May? Oh my God, what did he tell May? May knows about neither of those things. No, they just probably had a little small talk, ate some date loaf... God, Tony Stark is casually talking with him and his Aunt in their apartment. 

This went from a good day to a crazy day pretty fast. 

"Oh, Mr. Parker," he heard <strike>Dad</strike> <strike>Tony</strike> Mr. Stark calling and got him out of the nonsense his brain was currently labeling as a train of thought. 

"Um... What- what are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I'm- I'm... I'm Peter." God, that was the weakest hey he ever heard. Stark didn't seem to mind as he unnecessarily introduced himself too. 

"Tony." 

"What are... What are you- what are you- what are you doing here?" He wished his mind and mouth would work well right now. 

"It's about time we met." Shit, does he know? Is he upset? "You've been getting my e-mails, right?" What e-mails? There were no e-mails. Is this some kind of code? 

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Right?"

"Regarding the..." Okay, he was terrible at this but what was he supposed to understand about what? Was this Spider-Man business? Was he needed? 

"You didn't tell me about the grant," May cut in with a voice that said they will talk about this later but now, she was being extremely sweet for the sake of their guest. However, Peter's mind was still so slow, so shocked, he only wanted to _understand_. 

"About the grant."

"The September Foundation," Stark told him as if that explained anything.

"Right."

"Yeah. Remember when you applied?" He didn't, that was the point. Was this seriously the way they started their relationship? Lying to May? The only person who's still here, who was always there? No, he shouldn't be angry, Stark didn't know. He still doesn't know, probably.

"Yeah."

"I approved, so now we're in business." What business? He has a job?

"You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" This really wasn't the time for May to be in parent mode.

"Why, I just, I just... I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... wh... anyway, what did I apply for?"

'Real smooth' he heard a remark from one of his classmates in the back of his head. Well, it wasn't entirely his fault. The situation wasn't the normal Father-Son conversation either, he supposed, and that did help his case a bit.

"That's what I'm here to hash out."

"Okay. Hash, hash out, okay." Suddenly, the man had a glint in his eyes that meant mischief and Peter was uncomfortable enough as it is. 

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt." God, no. Please don't flirt with May. 

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" 

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional." Okay, that's enough, he needs answers, on this day, preferably.

"Let me just stop you right there."

"Yeah?" Okay, what to ask now? What first? He would ask about Spider-Man or the genetics or whatever caused the man to be so secretive but there was May. His brain still worked terribly.

"Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"It's pretty well-funded."

"Wow."

"Look who you're talking to. Can I have 5 minutes with him?" Finally, it seemed there will be a kind of solution to the matter at hand.

"Sure." They go to Peter's room and suddenly he's all too aware of the suit upstairs, the old tech on his desk, the posters and pictures lying around, and the pictures in his drawer, of Mum and Dad, the very same man who was standing beside him now. He could hear his heartbeat fasten as he thought of the man discovering those entered his mind. Whether to hope or to fear was hard to decide. 

**"**As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad." He spat the food out, lightening the mood as if he sensed the anxiety of his son. "Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"Uh, the garbage, actually." It was funny how it made him worry less - speaking about his everyday life, in front of Tony Stark. He should have felt intimidated and maybe it was only the fear of problems much greater but he did not care at the moment whether Tony Stark found Dumpster Diver Peter's life boring or pitiful.

"You're a dumpster diver."

"Yeah, I was... anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant."

"Ah, ah, me first."

"Okay."

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety." Projections of Spider-Man YouTube videos appeared and Peter felt instantly worried. "That's you, right?"

"Um, no. What do you- what do you mean?" He wasn't sure why he denied it. It was not the secret he feared would get uncovered. Although, if Dad would be disappointed in him because he's Spider-Man... That would be a huge bummer as well. 

"Yeah, look at you go. Wow! Nice catch." He told Peter approvingly when the hologram displayed Peter stopping a bus. "3000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills."

He was about to say 'Thanks, Dad' when he remembered he shouldn't. It was just a little thing he did in his head. Whenever he heard hus name, or anything related to him, he often imagined responding to it, or he would pretend that it's the normal thing for him after school to go to Dad's lab and talk about his day with him during tinkering. It was stupid but he couldn't help but _imagine_.

"That's all- That's all on YouTube though, right?" he tried to stop his thoughts from taking over and focused on the matter at hand. He's a normal teenage boy. He hasno secrets. He does normal stuff. He totally didn't hack into the personal server of Tony Stark yesterday to study the suits- _Shit, he hacked into his personal server! _Wasn't the first time either... He was sooo in trouble if he ever found out. Okay, back to Earth, Peter, back to Earth. "I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer." 

_Excuses, excuses._ He faintly heard an uninterested mmhmm as he kept on rambling. "It's like that video. What is it?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" 

"Exactly," he breathed out, relieved to find something reasonable to put his lies on. Only seconds later did he discover that Dad wasn't listening. Of course he wasn't.

"Oh, what have we here?" 'That was grammatically uncorrect' a voice in his head mused, sounding suspiciously like his English teacher. He hid the suit rather poorly. 

"Uh... That's a..." What to say? What to say? 

"So. You're the... Spider...ling. Crime-fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy?" He knew that the other new his name very well and asked it in a provocative fashion but he couldn't help correcting him. 

"Spider-Man."

"Not in that onesie, you're not." How dare he? He spent hours on his outfit and tech.

"It's not a onesie." Dad picked up the suit. God, this is so embarrassing and stressful and _fuck, just make it stop_. Of all the times he imagined them meeting, this was not something he expected and that annoyed him. He liked to be aware of things, to have a plan. "I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and... Algebra test. Nailed it!" 

"Who else knows? Anybody?" Is he uncomfortable? Can't handle serious situations... A bit funny considering he is a CEO and an Avenger. 

"Nobody."

"Not even your... unusually attractive aunt?" 

"No. No, no, no, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out."

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?"

"I did." _I'm a normal kid, I swear. _

"Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves." _Yeah, keep on thinking that, please. _

"It's a long story. I was uh..."

"Lordy! Can you even see in these?" What's up with him? One minute, he's complimenting, the other, he's mocking. 

"Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can- I can see in those. Okay?" He sounded miserable. Way to go. "It's just that... When whatever happened, happened... It's like my senses have been dialed to 11. There's way too much input, so... They kinda help me focus."

"You're in dire need of an upgrade." You don't say? "Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here." Peter sat down on the bed, somewhat relieved. "Why you doing this?" Why _are_ you doing this? "I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?" 

"Because..." He thought of Uncle Ben again. How that man just shot him and left him to die and oh my god, the blood- on his coat, on Peter's hands. Could he really tell the other man what happened, what he did? "because I've been me my whole life and I've had these powers for 6 months. I read books, I build computers... and yeah, I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, because you're different."_ Yes, is that a bad thing? _

_"_Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can but you don't... and the bad things happen... they happen because of you." _That is why you do it too, why you never stopped, Dad, isn't it? _

_H_e might havethought the same because the man was staring into the distance. "So you wanna look out for the little guy? You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?" 

"Yeah. Yeah just looking out... for the little guy. That's- That's what it is." 

"I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg." Peter awkwardly makes space for him. This is still crazy. They're sitting in his room, on his bed, talking about superhero stuff. Years and years ago, he would have laughed at it. 

Mr. Stark - it sounded weird but it would have to do - put his hand on Peter's shoulder in an awkward way that must have been intented as comforting. Peter almost smiled. "You got a passport?" _What? _

"Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license."

"You ever been to Germany?" _What?!_

"No."

"Oh, you'll love it." _WHAT?! _

_"_I can't go to Germany!" _The more time I spend with you, the more likely you'll find out! And I you find out..._

"Why?"

"I got... Homework." Okay, that was the lamest excuse ever. 

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Peter needed to insist if he wanted to get out of this. 

"I'm- I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!" Truth be told, Peter would've liked that very much but perhaps it would convince an adult to let him be. 

"Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip." Peter and field trips did not agree. Oh well. Wait, did he imply what Peter thought he did? He webbed up Dad's hand what was already on the doorknob. 

"Don't tell Aunt May."

"Alright, Spider-Man." Mr. Stark looked at him and he looked back. His eyes really were the same color. If he didn't know the truth, he would might have found it creepy. "Get me out of this."

Right. The webs. 

"Sorry, I'll get the..." pulling out his drawer of treasured things, he carefully hid Mum's things from view and got one of the vials. Closing it, he turned back to Mr. Stark. 

"What's that?" the man eyed it suspiciously. 

"It's a gel. Makes the webbing dissolve faster. Instead of two hours, it's two minutes. Doesn't hurt skin, only tickles a bit." Mr. Stark took the vial warily and poured some of the gel on his hand. With the other, he smoothed it out so it will cover the whole thing.

"You're a smart kid. Bruce would like you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport Battle

He had to admit, he was a little disappointed when a man called Happy came and told him that he will be the one watching out for him for the trip. He was also a little wary about the flight since he has never been on a plane before and his parents died on one too. Well, his mother did, his father was very much alive.

Perhaps Peter should have felt guilty about not considering Richard his father - after all, the man had been more active in his life than Tony Stark ever was - but Peter never knew Richard Parker that well. He was young when his parents passed away and his memories of them were foggy at best. Through the picture and letters of her mother and biological father, he felt more connected to them than he thought he ever could to his parents.

In a way, he knew Tony more than Richard even though he only met him once - a cruel twist of fate if he was being honest with himself. Then again, he didn't even know if Richard ever wanted him as his son. He must have suspected that the dates weren't adding up, must have suspected that Peter is not his son.

_You don't know if Tony would want you either. _The thought entered his mind and he tried to not had down that rabbit hole yet. The thought of the genius finding out about this fact and then disliking Peter made him feel like crying and whoever this Happy Hogan was, he was not going to cry in front of him.

Determined to think positively and distract himself from his problems, Peter decided to enjoy this like a vacation - even though he couldn't remember ever having one. He got his phone out of his pocket and started to record a little film of this trip for fun.

* * *

Tony briefed him in on the things he needed to know just hours ago and now, they were at an airport and he had Captain America's shield in his hands. He loved seeing the look of awe on the hero's face and he felt proud of himself, really proud, for the first time in years. 

He wanted to play it cool though which, of course, ended up being awkward until Cap spoke once again. 

"You've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even wanna leave, a safe place! I'm tryna keep-" Peter has never seen Tony so frustrated, not when he told him about the events leading up to Peter's involvement and not in media. Always just the blank faces or fake smiles - except the ones in the photos his mother left him; those were real. And it was Captain America, it was Steve Rogers, a man his Dad likely considered a close friend who made him feel this way. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Rogers had answered without hesitation. Peter wasn't sure how a man he barely knew could anger him so much but what the Captain said had touched a nerve. He wanted to shout, to tell the man, to make him understand that his Dad was a true hero and part of the Avengers as much as everyone else, that he was the one who gave them a home when they didn't have one because this Peter knew and he didn't need to know the man, he didn't need to read the letters in his drawer. 

He knew it because it was common knowledge and everyone who had an IQ above 0 probably understood that the Stark Tower was still Tony's even if the Avengers were living in it. Heck, the new Avengers Base, wherever it was, was probably Tony's too! And Peter heard about Afghanistan, he _was_ at the Stark Expo and the Mandarin attacks that Peter _totally_ did not read up on from hacking into sensitive documents.

So yes, he wanted to tell him all this but he couldn't. For so many reasons, Peter couldn't, so he only stood there and tried to find the satisfaction in the fact that he at least stole his shield.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Tony's shouting and the guy in the blue suit, a suit likely also designed by Tony, couldn't look like he cared less even if he tried. And Peter listened to his Dad practically begging Rogers to come with them, to surrender, and the man didn't even seem to consider.

Peter never wanted to punch someone as much as he did now. Okay, maybe sometimes he wanted to punch Flash more. 

Suddenly, an arrow sliced through the webs holding Rogers's hands together and Peter was knocked back by some invisible force. The shield was taken from him and the back of his head hurt a little but that was all.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" To be honest, he would be pretty contempt with going after Rogers and whoever the hell knocked him backward but he should probably do what Dad says. 

"_What we discussed!_" He could hear the frustration in the man's voice through the intercom and was hoping it was directed at the situation, not himself. "_Keep your distance, web 'em up!_"

"Okay, copy that!" He shoots a couple of webs and pulls himself into the building that he sees two of the Captain's men running. He breaks the window and kicks a man with red goggles with enough force to send him flying into the railing but not enough to seriously cause harm. 

He senses danger from another direction as a man tries to punch him. He catches the arm easily and notices that it is an artificial arm from metal and by the looks of it, a pretty advanced prosthesis. "You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!"

Sadly, he doesn't see the man he kicked previously flying towards him. The guy picks him up and Peter, used to talking during taking down the bad guys, immediately responds as he tries to struggle free of the stronghold. "You have the right to remain silent!"

He finally jumps away and follows the winged man with his webs. His head is almost torn off by the thing thrown by the guy with the metal arm but he catches it and sends it back. "Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" The man ducks just in time, unfortunately for Peter. That would have at least knocked him unconscious.

A moment later, he's being pushed by two feet but his web-shooters, as always, get him out of the situation right away. He decides he had enough of swinging around them, so he shoots webs onto the guy's hands, attaching them to the railings. "Those wings carbon-fiber?"

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Peter managed to not roll his eyes, not that the man would have noticed. Even if it was at all possible - which thank God is not, that would be gross -, how would it come so easily through his suit? He was still interested in his original question though, so he continued.

"That would explain the rigidity/flexibility ratio which - gotta say - that's awesome," he couldn't help complimenting at the end. Whoever made those wings was pretty cool.

"I don't know if you've been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talk." 

"Alright, sorry, my bad," Peter said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. He was in fights before, thank you very much, Birdman. He stopped armed robberies and still had time to talk in-between. He was Spider-Man, after all. 

He saw the Metal Arm Guy coming to rescue his teammate but Peter swung and kicked both of them a floor below. He figured it's better to web up the metal arm and Birdman's whole torso, so the wings won't be able to spread out. He marked the job finished and decided to see how his own teammates, especially how Iron Man is doing. Maybe take a visit to Rogers in the meantime.

"Guys, look, I'd love to keep this up but I've got only one job here today and I got to impress Mr. Stark, so... I'm really sorry." Suddenly, his web stuck to a drone coming out of nowhere and he was dragged through the air and the window glass. 

After he dropped to the ground, he needed a few moments to gather himself together. He was grateful for his fast healing and increased durability. The fall and the glass only caused a couple of small cuts and a little headache but both will be gone soon. He was a little disappointed in himself that he didn't notice the drone in time but he's gotten worse injuries from not paying attention, so he dismissed the thought.

Peter saw the teams assembling in a short distance from where he was and he joined his side, swinging in last-minute next to War Machine - which was crazy cool by the way. 

"This is gonna end well," he hears the Black Widow say next to him sarcastically and he can't help but agree. The teams started walking towards each other and it was all too serious and tense for Peter's liking. It was awesome, yes, to be surrounded by so many heroes and fight alongside them but on the other side, those were heroes too and he held no real grudge against any of them besides Cap. He didn't want to look at them as the bad guys and he didn't want them looking at him like that either. He didn't want to hurt them, even if Tony Stark said so. Of course, he wouldn't think he would ever want him to hurt them, or hurt them himself, but if he would, Peter wouldn't hesitate to say no now. 

Peter didn't like these thoughts, so he ignored them and saw that the other team was speeding up. "They're not stopping."

"_Neither are we_," he heard Dad say but it was a tired compromise he heard in the intercom, not a battlecry. For some reason, Peter felt relieved that he didn't want to fight either. When the teams met, he was taking a weaker-than-normal swing at the Scarlet Witch, but the woman dodged it and backed away. 

Peter tried to figure out how to do this because the woman had freaking magic and his webs won't be able to hold her down. However, he had no time as the witch was moving cars and trucks to crush him. Peter managed to dodge them but it wasn't easy. The airport didn't have many places to stick his webs to, limiting his movements. He eventually made the woman believe he was defeated and he made his way to the Captain. 

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all," he commented when the shield made its way back to Rogers like a boomerang.

"Look, kid, there's a lot going on here that you don't understand." His sounded patronizing to Peter and he was ready to snap that he understands that Rogers does not concern himself with his team at all anymore and that makes him a shit person but he doesn't. He tells him something else, remembering Dad's words.

"Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow." Peter aims at his legs, pulling the Captain closer like he was light as a feather, though Peter felt even with his superstrength that he was really heavy for a human. He slid towards him and kicked him, sending him into the backdoor of a truck and then landed with a roll. The shield's clanking could be heard as it created a distance between it and its owner, lying on the ground. "He also said to go for your legs." 

Rogers slammed him on the head with the shield and Peter knew that was not going away for a while. He grimaced, glad the suit won't be able to display that emotion. "Stark tell you anything else?"

"That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous." Peter remembered the words and recited them, only partly paying attention as he took a swing and got ready to land another kick in. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew that now he was no match for the Captain with the lack of sticking space and the new suit he still hasn't gotten used to and his distracted mind but he just didn't care. He needed to keep this up, for Dad and for the Avengers and for the people the Captain could endanger because he doesn't know.

None of the Avengers truly seem to know what exactly happens when they are on a mission. Peter has seen the places that people now won't go to because it still shows some of the damage the aliens made, the things they don't want to be reminded of. Peter knows because he sees as half of the class goes silent each year on that day, to remember the family or friends they have lost. Peter knows because he has seen one of the girls crying in the back of the classroom and his ears picked up the silent voices telling her friends that 'Daddy can't use his legs anymore and he's so sad. He just- He was just coming home to us and it happened on the road.'

That is why they needed the Accords that Peter was half-way done reading through already. It wouldn't be hard to make alterations here and there either, he knew, logically.

His back hurt from hitting the leg of the gangway and he made hard contact with the ground. He tried to think positively, coming to the conclusion that the gunshot wound from two months ago was so much worse and he stood up, just in time to catch the falling gangway. It was possibly the heaviest thing he ever needed to hold and he did not like the way it made him tired even with his super strength but at the very least, he kept it steady.

"You got heart, kid." _Glad you needed to fucking drop this on me to notice. _The teenager thought bitterly, getting more and more tired from holding it up by each second. "Where're you from?"

"Queens."

"Brooklyn." Normally, he would have rolled his eyes, saying 'like I didn't know that already from history class' but now, he was just internally cursing Rogers and this stupid weight on him. When the supersoldier ran away, he reached the conclusion that he has to get this off of him alone. He sighed, willing his muscles to work for a few moments further as he pushed up the gangway in one sudden motion and ran away a few meters as it dropped back. 

Peter really hoped this would end soon and of course, he jinxed it. "Holy shit!" he shouted as he noticed a member of the Captain's team turning into a giant. 

"_Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now,_" War Machine reported in the intercom and Iron Man's answer soon followed.

"_Give me back my Rhodey._"

"I got him!" Peter responded, attaching a web to the Colonel's suit and trying to pull him back by steadying himself on the bottom of a flipped over truck. Thankfully, it worked and War Machine's trusters were back on. 

"_Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion,_" he heard Dad again in his ear. The Colonel didn't seem to mind giving him a lift, so Peter stayed attached by the web. Then, he webbed the big guy's arm up, hoping to cause numbness in the arm due to decreased blood flow, then he kicked him in the face. 

It didn't do much, so he kept landing punches and kicks, all the while avoiding the giant arms crushing him. He suddenly thought of how this was similar to a video game or a movie and he had an idea.

"Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, _Empire Strikes Back?_"

"_Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?_" Peter tensed, hoping Dad wouldn't tell him. He might be less likely to listen to his idea and he's identity as the kid behind the mask would be known by another person who, on top of this, answers to the government. There's no way in hell it wouldn't be suspicious, Iron Man having a high-school 'intern' the same age as Spider-Man.

"_I don't know, I didn't carbon date him. He's on the young side._" Peter hoped his relieved sigh could be interpreted as him dodging an obstacle.

"You know that part... where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies?" He webbed up the gigantic man's legs and he heard his Dad add approvingly: 

"_Maybe the kid's onto something._" Peter couldn't help but let a smile develop on his face, especially after both metal-wrapped heroes decided to follow the plan. It was successful and Peter was about to cheer but as the giant fell, one of his arms pushed the teen, sending him 'flying' to the ground. 

Peter's mask slid off halfway and Peter's sensitive eyes needed time to adjust to the amount of light and color coming in. His head, now definitely creating a slight concussion from being repeatedly beaten, did barely notice the sound of someone landing beside him. They said something that Peter couldn't register and he felt his sense go off, signaling which direction they were coming from. When he tried to attack, the man held his wrists in a firm grip. It was cold and hard and so terrifying. Peter wanted to go home but Dad needed him, so he's going to stay, to help.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me," he finally heard the voice clearly and relaxed. It was Dad, he's okay. The grip was still cold but he couldn't expect him to just get out of his suit for him. They were still in the battle zone.

"Oh. Hey, man."

"Yeah."

"That was scary," he admitted but didn't know why. He felt his concussion already starting to heal and his vision cleared.

"Yeah. You're done. Alright?"

"What?"

"You did a good job. Stay down." If he did a good job, why stay down? He's perfectly fine to continue. He can help.

"No, I'm good. I'm fine."

"Stay down." For some reason, Peter knew this was the 'That's-final' voice but he pushed anyway.

"No, it's good, I gotta get him back!"

"You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done!" He heard the thrusters of the suit activating and in a moment, Dad was gone.

"Wait. Mr. Stark, wait! I'm not done, I'm not..." He lifts himself barely and he can feel pain in at least three different spots. He might have a few broken ribs. "Okay, I'm done. I'm done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned finds out. Everything. Peter is not sure whether he wants to die at the moment or not but this might just work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I have a hard time writing Ned and that resulted in the most annoying writer's block ever. Anyway, it's here and I hope you'll like it.

An awkward half-hug with his dad and two days later, Peter is trying to decide whether he should tell Ned the whole thing, just everything from Spider-Man to being a Stark by blood so the pressure will get off his chest. 

Peter doesn't know what to feel about this new way of things. On one hand, he finally, officially met his father not just looked at him smiling in a photo, the man even put his hand on his shoulder; on the other hand, Stark only seemed interested in Spider-Man and remained distant. Again, on one side, this was good since the man won't find out this way and Peter won't have to deal with being told that he doesn't want anything to do with him, on the other side, Peter was disappointed that he can't even have the opportunity to make a bond between them.

He only knows that this whole thing is a mess and he has to talk about it with somebody. Since May has enough problems without having to deal with all this and he's not sure he's even comfortable with telling her, Ned is the only other option. The problem is, Ned means well but he can't shut up sometimes. Peter wasn't sure if he could keep this mess of secrets and he didn't want to risk the whole school knowing who is by the day or the night. Not to mention it would eventually spread further than the school grounds and for Dad to find out things that way was even worse. But, maybe, if he gets Ned to understand how important this is, he will keep it a secret more easily...

"Mr. Parker, are you with us?" the physics teacher asked and Peter realized he had been staring in his empty notebook for quite the time. 

"Yes, sorry, Ms. Warren," he replied and scribbled down a one-sentence summary of what they're studying in class currently, so he has a vague idea what he has to know for the tests and such. If it's something he hasn't studied yet - which he highly doubts since this is early high school category -, he will look it up later.

"Dude, what's up?" Ned whispered immediately, sensing something was wrong because of course, he did. Peter was surprised he didn't call him out on it sooner. He could tell him it's nothing of course but he had a feeling it would be just easier if he told him and now, he honestly wanted life to just stop so it was as good a time to potentially ruin it as any.

"I... It's just, I have a lot of things going on and I... I'll tell you after school, alright?" And just like that, Ned nodded and it was done. Peter felt like it was a lot less dramatic in real life than in his head. Wouldn't be the first thing either.

* * *

"So, what's up dude? You were distracted all day." Peter took a huge breath. They were in his room, it was his idea. May wasn't home and he figured it will be easier if he has the letter and pictures at hand, to show physical evidence of what he was going to say. Also his Spider-Man suit for the later part of the story.

"Look, this is going to be a lot, but I need you to promise me you keep all of this secret. It's really important, okay?" It looks like that only enhanced the worry in his friend, but Peter needed that promise. "Please."

"Okay. Okay, I promise but you're starting to freak me out."

"Thanks. I just never told this to anyone before and I... Nevermind." He looked at his hands, opened his fingers, and closed them again. "I was eight and I found a shoebox sitting with all the other boxes but this one didn't have the content written on it. It was addressed. To sixteen-year-old me. I was a curious kid, so I opened it."

"Of course you did," Ned said, rolling his eyes. Peter shot him a look before getting up. He walked to his desk.

"_Anyway_," he said, gently opening the drawer. "I found this inside." 

He gave the letter to Ned, who looked at it curiously before reading it. Peter waited anxiously, pulling the photos out of the drawer one by one, looking at them. He knew all the writings on the backs by heart now.

A picture of Mum and Dad eating shawarma, stuffing their faces like squirrels. _The docks, eight-something pm. The air smells like fish and we got food from a cabin. I hope we won't get food poisoning but Eddie doesn't seem to mind. _

Another picture, this time Dad is laughing, Mum crossed her arms. **_Why are you writing on the back of these?_**_Eddie! Don't steal my pen! It's for remembering._

_Do you remember? _Peter thought. _Do you remember this, Dad? You weren't at the funeral. _

_Do you remember?_

"Wait, this is true, Peter?" Ned's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked over at his friend. It didn't surprise him that Ned looked shocked. 

"I think so. The notes are real. She printed copies." He gave them to Ned, along with the pictures. "The pictures can't be photoshopped. I checked through all pictures in all servers including his private, nothing she could have cropped it from." 

"You hacked into his servers? We're talking about Tony Stark, right?"

"He's not a god, Ned; his code can be faulty." Peter rolled his eyes, the experience of being used to breaking through his Dad's 3 AM-made coding showing, and Ned looked at him, then at the letter, then back at him, then at the letter, then back at him. In any other situation, this would have been comical but Peter wasn't in a humorous mood. 

"You know this explains a lot of things," his friend finally said after seemingly having won his internal battle. Wait, can someone lose an internal battle? Meaning both sides are you so looking at technicalities- _Focus, Peter._

"I thought you'd be more freaked out, honestly," Peter chuckled nervously. The most stressful part was still left to explain but it did calm him that so far Ned remained non-panicky. _<strike>Is that a word? </strike>_Of course, he guessed this won't remain for long but Ned wouldn't be Ned if he didn't freak out, _at the very least_ about Spider-Man and Peter would rather have him panic here in his room when May's not home than anywhere else where people might actually hear. 

"I am but I'm trying to contain it. You look like you've got more to tell." 

Peter debated about this before and he thought it would be easier to just be straight-forward about this one and have it done with because letting Ned guess is long and probably will bring weird conversational topics up. "Well, yes. The next information bomb I'm gonna drop on you..." He quickly got the suit from where he was hiding it while he spoke and threw it in Ned's lap. "Is this." The room was silent for a few moments, then his friend gaped and looked at him.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you're shitting me, dude!" Peter grew a small, nervous smile, and then Ned talked again, without wasting precious time on mundane things like breathing. "You designed Spider-Man's new suit and tech! You're helping him? The guy from YouTube? That's awesome, man!" 

For a little while, Peter just stared, unbelieving, then he started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"What's so funny?" Ned asked now in an offended voice and Peter laughed harder. This was absolutely not the reaction he anticipated and it was so ironic that as he tried to save himself from Ned's assumptions with the quick way, and managed to create another one.

"I'm... Spi- Spider-Man!" Peter coughed out, his throat a bit dry from all the laughing. His friend looked at him both in awe and doubt. Peter took it as a dare, so he jumped up to the ceiling and stuck his feet to it, then let go of his hands. The teenager was standing on the ceiling now and his upside-down friend was gaping at him with absolutely no shame. Peter decided to voice his 'concerns' about keeping a mouth open like that too long. "Man, you're gonna catch a fly."

Ned quickly closed his mouth and Peter separated himself from the ceiling. "This is so cool! I can't believe it, you- how long? Wait, how can you stay on the ceiling? How did you choose the name? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"About six months, I don't really know yet, a spider bit me, it's a long story." Peter tried to answer but he sensed Ned had more questions so he cut in quickly. "Do you remember the field trip to Oscorp?"

"Wait, you mean when you weren't in school for the next days and had that fever, you..."

"My body was mutating, I think, yes," Peter finished. "You see, a spider bit me but it wasn't normal." Ned started to look dangerously excited, so Peter hurried to add. "It died."

"Ow, come on," Ned whined but Peter could tell it wasn't entirely genuine. Ned just wanted to calm down by delaying the part when the conversation gets serious again. Peter would've loved to spare Ned but he couldn't back out of this now. If he was telling Ned his secrets, then he was telling him all of them. He just hoped it won't come back to bite him in his behind.

"If you've seen videos, then you know I had a suit change." Ned connected the dots fast and Peter wasn't surprised. Ned was smart, as were most people who went to Midtown.

"So, the Stark internship? Wait, but he's your dad, then you met him- _Damn_, does he know? Did you tell him?" Peter didn't need his sixth sense to tell him that if he doesn't explain, Ned will just keep spitting questions. 

"He came to my apartment," he told his friend everything that happened. 

"Wait, you fought the Avengers?" Ned gaped.

"Yeah, I mean, it was only Cap and Hawkeye who were there from the six and were against me and I didn't fight with Hawkeye but yeah." Peter ran his hand through his hair, feeling a bit awkward.

"Wow," Ned gasped.

"Anyway, Cap was totally out of line from what I could see-"

"Aren't you a little biased, though?" Ned raised an eyebrow. Peter shot him a look.

"_Maybe_, but Cap literally told freaking Iron Man that the Avengers were screwed ever since he joined the team," he shot back just a bit irritated. Whatever was their conflict exactly, whichever side was right, that comment was completely uncalled for and untrue. Ned seemed to think the same because he had a look of disbelief on his face and shook his head. "Anyway, I don't know what happened afterward but next time I saw D- uh, Mr.Stark, he looked more beat-up than before. Maybe I was just imagining it. I haven't seen him since but now we're in contact in a way and I'm just worried..."

Peter laid down on the floor now, looking at the ceiling, his thoughts heavy. His friend did not tease him for almost saying Dad this time and instead focused on the problem. "But what are you worried about, that he will find out?"

"Well, yes," answered Peter. He couldn't understand how Ned didn't see a problem. "I mean, most likely he wouldn't want anything to do with me but would feel an obligation to keep contact because of Spider-Man and then it would all just be really awkward and I- I mean, it's just..."

Ned got in a position so Peter could see his face better. "Dude, what are you talking about? You're awesome, you're a genius, you're a superhero, you're kind, polite and just the coolest best friend anyone could ask for. If he can't see that, then he's not a really great guy." 

Ned always knew what to say when he got serious. It was a rare thing, a trait that Peter admired and learned to appreciate. He was usually silly and in fanboy mode but when Ned truly recognized the heaviness of a situation, he was in mission mode. "Thanks." 

"Anyway, it's not like he can find out. You have all the documents here, even your birth certificate is here and another one declaring Mr. Parker as your adoptive father. And I'm sure the digitalized versions are well protected..."

"I hacked them, they are." Peter nodded and Ned first looked at him like he is insane, then let it go.

"Okay... well, then he only knows if you want him to."

"True," Peter sighed and felt better now about this whole thing. This is fine. Everything is fine. "Hey, do you wanna see a Star Wars meme I found?"

"Sure," Ned grinned and passed Peter's phone from his desk to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ned look into the suit's capabilities and find something very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about hacking apart from the fact that in the movies, they always smash the keyboard like crazy, so I kept it similarly vague here.

One of the streetlamps shone through Peter's bedroom window where he and Ned were sitting. The Spider-Man suit gifted to him by Tony Stark was in from of them and Ned's laptop, right next to its owner. They were both a bit nervous and Ned glanced at him warily. 

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, don't get me wrong, man, I always wanted to take apart a superhero suit and figure out how it worked, but we might screw up, and then you get your suit ruined. And damage _Tony Stark's_ own invention that he _gifted_ to you!" Ned whisper-shouted. They were being careful not to raise their voices because even though it was late (Ned was sleeping over), May was still up in the living room watching TV.

Peter knew that of course, dreaded it even. What if he really manages to ruin the suit? What would he do then? He could go back to his original but... it wouldn't be the same. Not to mention that his father would know immediately, either from an alert or from the news, or some other way. Then he would be furious, surely that Peter messed up and god, the suit must have cost a lot! The materials and the tech, they were top of the line. Or would he go to him? Would he bring the suit to the Tower, try to get past security and everything, present it to him and say 'I'm sorry'? Would he take it away and never give it back? Would he just fix it?

No, Peter wouldn't ruin the suit. They will be extra careful with Ned and everything will be fine. Besides, there was one thing Peter knew from his late-night hacking hobby that was totally not bordering on illegal and totally not frequent, it was that his Dad always had something up his sleeve when it came to his inventions.

The Iron Man suit is a prime example. Even the early marks had hidden weapons and such _in the armor _itself. Sure, most people focused on the big repulsor blasts and the explosives and such but Peter had seen the tiny weapons in the blueprints, and it was brilliant. The tiny bullets shooting from the shoulders at specific, selected targets? That was clever and since it was most likely controlled by the AI that also pilots the suit, the bullets went where they needed to go. A human's hands can shake with a gun in their hand, they can hesitate, they can mess up the aim. A machine makes no such error, or even if it does, that's a _low_ probability.

"I'm sure. I'm telling you, there must be more than what meets the eye," Peter reassured. 

"It's so cool that you've been in his server and seen the..." Ned trailed off, looking at the door with his mouth hanging open. Scared, Peter turned his head towards the door only to see nothing. His friend wasn't looking at anything. Now Peter turned back to him and quirked an eyebrow at him. _What is he doing? _ Then, Ned turned to him excitedly. "Peter, you can get into his server! He must have notes on this too! He must have some kind of blueprint or plan or list of your suit!"

Peter wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course! How did he forget that? Everything his Dad did that was not related to his company was on his private servers! "You're a genius! Can you give me your laptop?"

"Sure!" Ned shifted closer to him as Peter put the device on his lap. It took Peter about ten minutes to get in. The sheer amount of folders was still staggering and Ned gasped right on cue. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, look! Mark I-X! Mark XI-XX! Benched Ideas!"

While Ned was trying to keep his voice low while also hardcore fanboying, Peter spotted the right folder. "There it is, Spider-Man!"

To his surprise, when he opened it, there weren't just those two or three files he was expecting. There were four folders inside. _Profile_, _Classic_, _Iron Spider,_ and _Protector_.

"Iron Spider?! Peter, do you think that means-" But Peter wasn't focusing on that. He was looking at something else.

Profile | Created: December 20, 2015 | Last Edited: May 26, 2016

"Shh! Look at the dates on the profile folder!" It was his time to whisper-shout. Ned looked at him confusedly. "He edited the folder right after we came back from Germany but what's really weird is the creation date."

"Why?" 

"Because I only decided to become Spider-Man at the 10th and I first went out and got recorded on YT on the exact same date he created the folder. Which means he didn't just notice me right before he invited me to Germany. He kept tabs on me for months!" He was really shocked. He thought Dad only brought him in because he needed the numbers and he started to search for local superheroes and just happened to find him. 

"Dude, the creation date is the same with the _Classic_ folder too!" And sure enough, when Peter looked at the numbers on the folder below, the first date matched. 

"He had been planning to design my suit from the beginning," he whispered. The words were so quiet, he wouldn't be surprised if Ned didn't hear it at all. 

Hesitating but curious, he clicked on the first folder, _Profile_.

There was a document in it and several mp4 files with dates on them. Probably patrols, he guessed. He clicked on the document twice and it opened to reveal a list of information and two pictures. The first picture was his ID card picture with him smiling dumbly at the camera, the second was of him in the first, home-made suit.

There was his full name, age, sex, parents' names (his stepfather and his mom), legal guardians, home address, school name, school address, principal, friends, and other associates...

**Personality Profile**: smart, ballsy, inventive, selfless

_He wrote that. _Peter thought. _He thinks I'm smart and selfless._

"Tony Stark said you're smart! How awesome is that?" Ned said, shaking his head in awe. Peter didn't have any words. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. His dad said that about him, not Spider-Man, not anyone else. He thought that Peter <strike>Stark</strike> Parker was inventive and smart. He looked at the four words and tried to carve them into his mind forever. Whatever happens, these words will always be there for him.

_Nice work, kid!_

_Thanks, Dad._

He felt a hot tear slide down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and smiled. Ned patted him on the shoulder in support.

The next lines were about his abilities, his superhero name, his goals, and other things like:

**Notes**: Alibi is a personal internship with me (remember to create documents), priority is protecting the kid from Eye-Patch and Ross [PROTECTION LEVEL V], suit upgrade + personalized A.I., Happy Hogan as handler. 

"Protection Level 5? What does that even mean?" Peter wondered aloud.

"I have no clue, man. But have you seen what's next to it? _Personalized AI. _You didn't tell me you had one." Ned pointed out.

"Because I didn't... Let's check the other folders." 

They went to the last, one, _Protector_ next. Peter wanted to know if it would mention what Level 5 meant. It didn't, however, it spoke in depth about the AI and its functions. The AI didn't have a name yet and according to the notes, its main function is supposed to be that it keeps him protected and helps him be Spider-Man more efficiently. Mr. Stark supposedly gave it a supportive nature and a kind feminine voice. It is authorized to do pretty much anything to ensure his safety and smooth everyday heroics. It is also supposed to alert the man of any severe danger. It can monitor Peter's vitals and record everything he sees. 

"This is so cool! Do you think it's already in your suit?"

"If it was, wouldn't it have interacted with me already? I never saw or heard any indication of the AI," he frowned.

"It's possible it wasn't yet activated or it's restricted." His friend pointed out. "Oh, look, the last line! It says 'Restricted till the completion of the Training Wheels Protocol.'" Ned started snickering and Peter managed to shoot him a glare that made Ned laugh even harder.

"It's not that funny!"

"It really is," Ned chuckled. "So, you need to do a training beforehand?"

"Well, I don't necessarily," smirked Peter. He could just go and unlock it now if he hacked into the suit. He told so to Ned.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, it must be there for a reason." 

Peter scoffed. "The reason is obvious. He doesn't think I can handle it." It was clear, why else would it be there? There wouldn't be any really dangerous stuff in his suit, his father wouldn't do that, so the only other possibility is that he isn't trusted yet. It stung but at least it can be easily fixed. He will unlock the suit's full capabilities and show him that he is ready. "Come on, let's see what we can do about it." 

* * *

"Are we going to do the homework before, or after?" Ned asked as they got out of school just five minutes later than Peter usually does. He was itching to go on patrol since he hadn't worn the suit on the weekend and during school today of course. They unlocked pretty much everything in his suit and it was pretty exciting.

"After. It's not much anyway," Peter replied. "Okay, so since we have the AI unlocked, it can probably easily call you, so we can stay on the phone."

"This is gonna be crazy!" Ned cheered enthusiastically. He had a big smile on his face, as did Peter, though he was ready to shush his friend if he got too loud. 

"I know!"

A few minutes later, he was in an alley close to the school and stripping off his clothes. The bundle of jumper, jeans, shirt, and socks went in his backpack and the Spidey-suit hung on him like bedsheets. After pressing the spider emblem on the front it pressed onto his skin gently, and the suit glowed. 

"Hello, Peter," a lady greeted. Presumably the AI. "Congratulations on completing the rigorous Training Wheels Protocol and gaining access to your suit's full capabilities. So, where would you like to take me today?"

_Ohmygodthisissocool- _

_Get it together, Peter. _

"Uh, could you call Ned Leeds first?" he asked a bit unsure. Would she even know who he was talking about? Should he give her a number?

"Calling Edward 'Ned' Leeds," she responded dutifully. Ned picked it up at once.

"Dude, is it working?!" gushed Ned immediately. This was a much too important time for hellos.

"It is! I'm calling from my suit, or rather she's calling, it's so cool, I haven't actually checked out the updates yet though."

"_Oh my God_. Thank you for involving me in this all, this is the greatest thing in my life!" His friend said on the other end.

"I'm thinking I'm going to name her, I just don't know what," Peter admitted. Ned was apparently waiting for that because he spat names out as fast as he could.

"Leia, Rey, Hermione-"

"She's not a Jedi, Ned." Silence fell for minutes when Peter spoke up. "What about... Karen?" There was a snort on the other end.

"Is she asking for the manager already?" Ned piped up while wheezing like a dying rabbit. 

"I'm just gonna ask her," Peter said tiredly. "Hey, Suit Lady, do you mind uh... if I call you Karen?"

There was a pause.

"You can call me Karen if you'd like," she answered gently. Her voice lilted up a little as if she approved of the name.

"Cool," he smiled. "She likes it."

Ned made a non-committal hum and that was that.

"Karen, could you run me through the suit's full capabilities before we get started on the patrol?"

"Sure thing, Peter," the feminine voice replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen is such a sweetheart, I had to keep her name here and I had to have her earlier. The way she is clearly sentient from the start (DeViAnT) and so supportive and protective is so cute and I thought that Tony would definitely have some say in that programming-wise but of course, the AIs have their own personality.


End file.
